New York University School of Medicine Program
NYU Langone Medical Center 522 First Avenue, SRB 301C New York, NY 10016 Adrienne Dolginko Residency and Clinical Fellowship Programs Coordinator Email: Adrienne.Dolginko@nyumc.org Phone: (212) 263 5376 Fax: (212) 263 9845 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Gloria Young, M.D., Assistant Professor of Pathology Residency Training Program MSB 555 550 First Avenue New York, NY 10016 Email: Gloria.Young@nyumc.org Phone: (212) 263 5470 Fax: (212) 263 7916 Updated 11/7/2019 Number of residents (per year / total): 6-8, 25-28 Average work hours on surg path? 8am - 5~7pm Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes but need to be approved by university committee * Pros: Residents at NYU SoM program primarily rotate through Tisch Hospital and Bellevue hospital. These hospitals serve two vastly different patient populations, and as such, gives residents exposure to more diverse specimens throughout training. As residents become more senior, they are given more responsibilities, from being a senior prosector for an autopsy case to being the junior attending/assistant lab director. The department is rapidly expanding, and is one of the largest, if not the largest, pathology department in NYC. There is a strong sense of camaraderie between the basic science and clinical research faculty, with joint research projects being common. There are abundant research opportunities for residents that are more academically-oriented. The molecular pathology division is steadily growing as they improve and add more testing modalities, with the current NYU NGS panel including 600+ genes. Residents truly feel like part of a team at NYU. The department fosters a collegial atmosphere for both the residents and attendings. There are currently 11 PA's at Tisch Hospital and 1 PA at Bellevue. Each rotation has an attending that is in charge of tracking how much and what kind of specimens you gross, both to ensure that you are not grossing too many specimens and that the specimens that you do gross are of educational value. Most sub-specialty rotations are on a 3 or 4 day cycle, with grossing accounting for one day in the cycle. As a result, there is excellent work-life balance for residents in the program. First year residents primarily rotate through Bellevue Hospital. The attendings there are very used to teaching first year residents, so they feel prepared and well versed in bread-and-butter pathology prior to rotating through Tisch in later years. Clinical Pathology is primarily taught in the third year. However, both PGY-1 and PGY-2 years each have a few months of CP rotations. CP call is not taken until a resident is at PGY-3 level. Admin are very receptive to resident feedback. All service directors are constantly looking for ways to improve the rotation. Recent changes made include a grossing cap on certain specimens and changing some rotations to 4-day cycles because of rising specimen volume due to recent surgeon hirings. Benefits are good, and there is a very good educational fund that can be used for books/board prep/etc. Travel funds are very generous. Residents in the program feel adequately supported when it comes to fellowships. Residents have a good history of getting fellowship spots at Memorial Sloan Kettering. Many of the faculty trained there for fellowship and are invested in your success; they reach out to contacts that they know in order for you to get the fellowship that you want. Cons: Three months of elective time (one month each in PGY-2, 3, and 4). CP opportunities present but you must seek them out. Most residents are AP oriented so the CP attendings don't reach out to residents as often for projects. The department is currently under renovation, so attending offices will sometimes move around. Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Book fund ($600/yr); travel fund $1500/residency from the GME office; department funds $1300/yr for 1st author presenters Cytopathology Fellowship Positions per year: 2 Dermatopathology Fellowship Positions per year: 2 (one derm, one path) 'Comment 1: ' : "NYU has two spots, one for path trained and one for derm trained..very competitive, and the path trained spot is not guaranteed for internal candidates." (quoted from caffeinegirl on studentdoctor.net) Genitourinary Fellowship *Positions per year: 1 *New GU fellowship starting 2012, now accepting applications. Hematopathology Fellowship Positions per year: 2 Pros: The HP attendings are extremely eager to teach and the fellows have a significant amount of autonomy and ownership over their cases. There is good case variety as the HP fellows has access to not only the main NYU Langone Medical Center, but also cases from Bellevue Hospital and the Manhattan VA. There is ample time and opportunity for fellows to become involved in research, both clinical and basic science. For those interested in academics, responsibilities also include teaching rotating medical students and residents. Cons: None reported by the fellows. Neuropathology Fellowship Positions per year: 2 OB-GYN Pathology Fellowship Positions per year: 1 Bone and Soft Tissue Fellowship References